


Apenas uma Rosa no Jardim do Mundo

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: All Golden Saints are a Big Family, Aphrodite's Birthday Party, Aphrodite's Garden, Everyone has a kind of beauty, Gino and Jacob, It's a Crossover with a TV Show, Multi, but no spoilers, no body shaming, no bullies
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: Para a festa de aniversário de Afrodite haverá convidados especiais.
Relationships: Cancer Deathmask/Pisces Aphrodite
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Apenas uma Rosa no Jardim do Mundo

APENAS UMA ROSA NO JARDIM DO MUNDO

Um dia qualquer, logo após a segunda e definitiva ressurreição dos cavaleiros de ouro, Máscara da Morte estava no Yomotsu vadiando, quando sentiu um portal se abrindo não muito longe dele. Foi verificar, porque nem a pau ele ia deixar qualquer coisa começar outra Guerra Santa ou ameaçar a paz do Santuário.

Mas ele viu apenas um homem ruivo, alto e magro andando pelo Inferno, olhando com desconfiança para todos os lados. O cosmo dele era muito estranho. Poderoso, um leve toque de maldade mas parecia... misturado com o de mais alguém.

Carlo resolveu se mostrar e resolver de uma vez se era amigo ou inimigo.

-Hey, você! Você aí, _raggazzo_ , está perdido?

O ruivo virou o pescoço e franziu o rosto. Carlo viu então que ele usava óculos escuros. Óculos escuros no Inferno, que piada!

-Você é um demônio neste inferno?

-Não. Digamos que eu tenho passagem livre por aqui.

-Ah, certo. E aqui é aonde? - o ruivo balançou os dedos, entre apontar o local e questionar.

-O Inferno de Hades. Nunca ouviu falar? De onde você vem?

-Rapaz, se eu te contar talvez você ache que eu sou louco, Mas eu vim de um outro inferno. Inferno de Hades não é uma coisa de grego?

-Sim, afinal estamos na Grécia. Você estava aonde?

-Na Inglaterra, mas eu estava entediado, resolvi perambular um tanto, acho que andei demais.

Carlo deu uma gargalhada. Estendeu a mão.

-Carlo di Angelis, Cavaleiro de Câncer.

-Anthony J. Crowley, demônio. - o ruivo apertou a mão estendida. - Você disse “Câncer”, igual signos do zodíaco, constelações celestes, essas coisas?

-Sim, essas coisas.

-Adoro constelações. Sou o cara das estrelas, afinal. Tem outros iguais a você por aqui?

-Como você, eu estava entendiado, vagando. Mas vamos subir para minha casa, posso te apresentar aos outros, a gente conta nossa história, você conta a sua, conhecemos outros tipos de demônios, vai ser legal poder conversar com um que não quer a nossa morte.

E foi assim que começou uma estranha amizade interdimensional entre um Cavaleiro de Ouro e um demônio. Depois do Não-Apocalipse, Crowley contou ao Aziraphale sobre essa outra dimensão, sobre os acontecimentos lá e como naquela dimensão ele tinha poucos poderes, como abrir e fechar o portal mas não fazer milagres.

-Mas eu queria que você os conhecesse.

-Por que não? Fiz poucos amigos aqui, seria interessante conhecer os seus lá.

-Vamos amanhã, então. Se eu me lembro bem, Dez de Março é o aniversário do Afrodite, sempre tem festa.

-Afrodite, como a deusa? Ele é lindo, sensual e arrebatador?

-Disseram-me que ele já foi. Muito sensual e arrebatador, jogando sujo, seduzindo para destruir. Você o vê hoje, todo esposo dedicado ao Carlo ou paizão para a filha, nem parece. Ele pegou a segunda chance e fez com ela valesse!

-É o que vocês vivem tentando me ensinar sobre a Redenção dos Pecadores. Tem que querer e fazer valer.

-Sim, meu Anjo, tem. Vamos sair e comprar um presente para a diva. Ele vai amar você.

Aziraphale estava meio nervoso ao passar pelo Portal para o Santuário. Mas quando eles saíram na floresta ao redor e pegaram o caminho para o Portão, o anjo não sabia para onde olhar.

-Parece a nossa Terra.

-Sim, tem todo o aparato tecnológico também, mas sinta que o ar é mais puro, a sensação é de leveza no ambiente...

-E nossos poderes não funcionam aqui.

-Não, estamos separados da Graça. E não merecemos os favores de Atena. -Crowley riu. -Não estranhe o clima de anos 80 do pessoal. Eles gostam de cabelos compridos, durante muito tempo achei que estava num show de glam rock. Esquece, Anjo, não sei se você pegou a referência.

-Senhor Crowley! - saudou o guarda no Portão do Santuário. - Veio para o aniversário?

-Sim, e trouxe meu esposo. Aziraphale, este é Demétrius.

-A honra é toda minha, senhor. Por favor, entrem. Eles parecem um enxame hoje. Mas o senhor está acostumado.

-Sim, obrigado. Vamos saudar o dono da Primeira Casa, assim teremos passe livre para as outras. Kiril!KIRIL!!

-Senhor Crowley!! E trouxe um amigo! Por favor, fiquem à vontade.

-Fale as palavras, Kiki. Meu marido vai gostar de ouvir, ele é um estudioso de cerimoniais, afinal.

-Oh! - o cavaleiro ruivo e o anjo disseram ao mesmo tempo, com a boca aberta em surpresa depois em riso.

-Por favor?

-Sim! Eu, Kiril, Cavaleiro de Ouro da Sagrada Casa de Áries, permito a sua passagem! - e ele se curvou, estendendo o braço, convidando-os a entrar e passar.

Quando saíram para subir para a Casa de Touro, Azzy perguntou:

-Todos vão nos deixar passar?

-Sim, mas hoje você não vai ouvir essa ladainha doze vezes porque está todo mundo no Salão Principal, se preparando. É importante apenas que a Primeira Casa permita a sua entrada.

O casal entrelaçou os dedos e foi subindo, Crowley diminuindo os passos para Aziraphale admirar a arquitetura das casas, maravilhado com aquela viagem ao grego antigo em outra dimensão mas com toques de modernismo.

Somente acharam pessoas na entrada da Casa de Virgem. Mu e Shaka estavam ombro a ombro esperando pelos dois e um certo furacãozinho de cabelos violetas veio correndo na direção dos maridos inefáveis.

-Olá, Moksha! Este é meu esposo, Aziraphale.

-Oi! - o garoto ergueu a cabeça e depois os braços, pedindo colo ao demônio. - Você tem os olhos azuis mas não são “quinem” os meus.

-Não, os seus são mais bonitos. - Aziraphale sorriu, pegando o garoto do colo de Crowley. - Seu cabelo também é maravilhoso.

Os quatro adultos se cumprimentaram e foram subindo, Shaka e Mu matando a curiosidade de Aziraphale quanto aos lemurianos daquela Terra e o Budismo de Shaka.

-Já comentamos com Anthony que Hyoga é cristão, até enfrentamos um Lúcifer um dia, mas não há conexão suficiente entre as dimensões para que seus poderes se manifestem aqui.

-Não sinto falta, loiro. Aqui eu sou só o amigo dos olhos dourados de vocês.

-Venha, Moksha, vamos terminar de ajudar a enfeitar o salão. - Mu tirou o filho dos braços de Aziraphale quando chegaram em frente à casa de Peixes. - A gente se vê mais tarde.

-CARLO! - Crowley chamou, entrando pelos fundos da casa. Ele queria mostrar o jardim de Afrodite para Aziraphale. - Ô carcamano dos infernos, estou entrando!!

Antes que Aziraphale reclamasse dos modos de seu Amado na casa de estranhos, um enorme moreno de cabelos pretos e cheios saiu pela porta dos fundos:

-Fala, demônio! Finalmente trouxe o anjo com você? Carlo di Angelis, _piaccere_!

-O prazer é todo meu, senhor Di Angelis, grato por nos receber em sua casa e nos convidar para a festa de seu esposo.

-HEH! Ele é uma graça, todo educadinho. Vai se dar bem com o meu Mozinho. Gozado como os opostos se buscam, ne, porque você é um ogro igual a mim, Toni. Venha, Aziraphale, deixa ele aí namorando o jardim, daqui a pouco a gente volta com o dono, Afrodite faz um tour com você. Porque quando esses dois resolvem falar de plantas, _Porco Cane_! Pode esquecer que vão horas a fio.

Aziraphale deu uma olhada de novo no famoso Jardim de Afrodite. Era bem eclético e muito bem cuidado. Entrou com Carlo e foram até a sala, de onde vinha uma voz masculina no timbre mas bem delicada.

-Não se preocupe, Gino. O importante mesmo é a saúde dos pequenos. Tem o aniversário do Carlo e o da Amata ainda. Vocês sempre podem aparecer em outra festa. Ou sem precisar ter uma festa oficial. São bem-vindos aqui, _amore._

- _Si, si, carino mio_. Jacob, os meninos e eu lhe desejamos um Feliz Aniversário, mesmo de longe. Que a deusa conserve sua saúde e beleza ainda por muitos anos. _Baccio, ciao_!! Beijo no Carlo. 

-Beijo em todo mundo. - Afrodite desligou o skype e suspirou. - Mozão, Giancarlo pegou catapora, imagine! Agora tá todo mundo naquela casa doido porque o menino tá doente e… OH!

-Mozinho, Crowley finalmente trouxe o Anjo para conhecermos.

-Oh, minha deusa! Ele é lindo!! Afrodite Thorsson Di Angelis – ele estendeu a mão perfeitamente manicurada. -  _Piaccere_ . 

Aziraphale ainda estava atordoado com a visão de Afrodite. Ele era tão alto quanto o marido, magro mas ainda assim musculoso, com um cabelo longo até a cintura, cheio de cachos largos e aqueles olhos… Aziraphale nunca tinha visto olhos azuis piscina tão lindos. A boca vermelha parecia uma das rosas do jardim. Ele pigarreou para disfarçar a emoção e apertou a mão oferecida.

-Aziraphale, ao seu dispor. O prazer é todo meu. A sua beleza ultrapassa a fama, Afrodite. 

-Houve um tempo em que eu vivi para e por esses elogios,  _caríssimo_ , mas agradeço. Você também é de uma beleza ímpar, Aziraphale. Crowley só falava de você o tempo todo, percebo o porquê agora. Carlo, Mozão, pode ver se Amata já terminou de se arrumar? Vou desenroscar o demônio do meu jardim e mostrar para o Zira. Posso te chamar de Zira, não? Me chame de Dido, todo mundo usa esse apelido.

Eles saíram de novo para o jardim, Crowley estava examinando uma trepadeira. Ele sorriu para os recém-chegados. 

-O que você achou do MEU mozinho, Afrodite?

-Ele é divino, Toni, desculpe o trocadilho. É tudo o que você falou e um pouco mais. Eu me sinto muito bem ao lado dele. Mas é uma pena que ele estranhou que o chamei de lindo.

Aziraphale corou e abaixou a cabeça. Afrodite enlaçou-o pelos ombros e ergueu o queixo dele, dando um selinho:

-Não, nada disso. Crowley já me disse que até seus superiores fizeram você se sentir mal com sua escolha de “avatar terreno”. Bobagem de gente metida. Você é fofo, apertável, com um cabelo gostoso e uns olhos lindos. E esse sorriso, minha deusa, melhora o dia de qualquer um. Não deixe que façam você se sentir menos do que você é. Nem acredite naquela justificativa idiota de “beleza acaba mas o caráter continua” porque na real, a beleza não acaba nunca, ela só vai se atualizando. Um dia eu vou ter rugas. Isso já me fez perder HORAS de sono e chorar muito, mas meu Mozão já está ficando grisalho e eu acho maravilhoso. IMAGINE que meu eu antigo ia querer ser visto ao lado de uma pessoa envelhecida. Imagine que eu ia comemorar aniversário, marcar a passagem dos anos. E o mais engraçado que hoje, que isso não me incomoda mais, eu me sinto mais livre e muito melhor! Meu Mozão me diz que eu ando brilhando. E é a opinião que mais importa no mundo. 

Uma voz de criança chamou ao longe:

-Mozinho!

-Aqui, Amatinha. - e Aziraphale sentiu uma leve pressão no ar, seguida do cheiro de rosas.

Logo uma menina de cabelos pretos e os mesmos olhos do Afrodite veio correndo pelo caminho calçado.

-Minha filhota, Amata. Este é Aziraphale, esposo do tio Toni.

-Oh, o Anjo! - a menina bateu palmas –  _Piaccere, signore_ ! - Amata fez uma reverência curta. - Sabia que em italiano “anjo” se pronuncia “ _angelo_ ” e o plural é “ _angeli_ ”? O meu nome então é Amada dos Anjos? 

-É um lindo nome, Amata. Tão lindo quanto você. 

-Como se diz, mocinha?

- _Grazie_ . Você tem uns olhos lindos, tio Aziraphale. E eu gostei muito do seu sorriso. 

-Da boca das crianças, a verdade! - Afrodite bateu palmas e gritou para o marido – Carlo, vai subindo com a Amata, ajude nossos amigos a se ajeitarem no salão, eu vou me arrumar. Temos uma festa a dar e muito a comemorar.

No Salão do Santuário, muita gente. Uma babel de línguas, crianças brincando, homens rindo alto, mulheres em rodinhas. O tipo de festa que entediava Aziraphale facilmente, ainda mais quando todo mundo parecia muito mais bonito que ele.

Só que dessa vez, assim que ele entrou, as conversas pararam para os olhares se voltarem para a porta, como se esperassem alguém. E nem era o aniversariante.

-Gente, Toni chegou!! E nem precisou de um guindaste para tirá-lo do Jardim de Afrodite dessa vez!!

-Arre!! Mas demorou mesmo assim, a gente tava se coçando pra conhecer seu famoso Anjo.

Apresentações foram feitas, mais crianças foram abraçadas, muita zoeira com o “Toni, esse demônio” até que Afrodite subiu, resplandecente numa túnica com frisos dourados, o cabelo cacheado numa trança embutida também entremeada de fios de ouro, os pés numa sandália grega realçando suas panturrilhas torneadas.

-Ele é muito lindo... -suspirou Aziraphale.

-Eu sabia que ia saturar seu senso estético. - riu Crowley, enchendo a taça do outro com ouzo.

Afrodite foi até o microfone e anunciou:

-Queridos, infelizmente Gino e Jacob não puderam vir porque um dos gêmeos pegou catapora. Giancarlo vai ficar de molho uns dias, mas graças à Deusa é vacinado então é só um aborrecimento, nada sério. Temos em troca a presença do Aziraphale, seja bem vindo à nossa grande família, sinta-se à vontade, quando tiver vontade de voltar, venha sim, não espere esse demônio porque ele é de lua: ele some um bom tempo daí ele vem. Agradeço todos os presentes, o melhor deles é vocês comigo por mais um ano... mentira, o melhor deles é meu Mozão comigo e vamos comer o bolo pra vocês virarem um bando de baleias imensas enquanto eu divo poderoso e gostoso pela eternidade.

Risos e xingos, brindes e gritos de felicidades, Aziraphale se sentou com Camus e Milo para comer um pedaço de bolo e ouvir mais histórias do “Toni, amigo demônio do Carlo”.

-Ele se apaixonou pelo Jardim, claro. Afrodite deve precisar de toda ajuda possível com aquela oitava maravilha do mundo.- Aziraphale elogiou.

-Oh, não. Ele dá conta com facilidade. Toni só se senta lá e fica olhando, recarregando como ele mesmo diz.

-Como Afrodite dá conta daquele jardim sozinho? Ele é enorme!

Milo riu e chamou o aniversariante.

-Dido! Vem cá um instante.

-Que foi, Milucho? Vou aproveitar que eu vim até aqui e roubar o anjo de vocês porque isso é monopólio.

-Me devolve depois que eu adorei a companhia dele. Mas o Zira não entende como você consegue cuidar daquele jardim sozinho. Faz uma demonstração da sua habilidade. Cria uma daquelas rosas mescladas que deixa o povo de queixo caído.

-Eu que criei a mistura e vocês que ficam exibidos. Vê se pode uma coisa dessas! Mas eu vou fazer porque é para o Zira. TONI! Não fica com ciúmes que eu vou dar uma das minhas rosas para o seu marido!

-Por favor. Não, espera! Deixa eu chegar perto que eu quero ver a reação dele.

Afrodite juntou as mãos, Aziraphale sentiu a pressão do ar mudar novamente e o cheiro de rosas se expandir. No meio das mãos do Cavaleiro de Peixes uma luz apareceu que logo tomou o formato de um botão de rosa. Que se entreabriu quando ele abriu as palmas das mãos, deixando ver a mescla de branco e lavanda.

-Parece um milagre!

-Mas é o “dom” dele, criar plantas a partir da própria energia, falar com elas, entendê-las, atraí-las, fazê-las crescer ou morrerem. Ou simplesmente saírem do caminho.

-Cada um de nós é um humano com essa concentração de energia diferente, usando seu talento para o bem de todos.

-Oh, Crowley, isso é tão maravilhoso. VOCÊS são maravilhosos, eu também me sinto recarregado perto de vocês. Passei o dia todo sendo apenas um humano sem poderes e não me incomodou em nada. Pelo contrário, me senti tão acolhido como se fizesse parte deste Santuário minha vida toda. Sou grato por isso.

-Saber amar e ser grato é um poder que poucas pessoas possuem, meu caro. Nós aprendemos da pior forma possível, tendo que perder MUITO antes. Feliz daquele que entende porque é da sua natureza ser amoroso. - Saga abraçou a esposa.

-Brindemos de novo, porque a nossa natureza é comemorar sempre que possível!! -Shura ergueu sua taça – Um brinde à nossa grande família, que não vê somente os laços de sangue, mas o coração de cada um que se aproxima dela. _Bienvenido, angel!! Salud!_

E assim se comemorou mais um aniversário de Afrodite Thorsson di Angelis, o Mozinho, apenas uma rosa no Jardim do mundo, mas muito amada.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Para a data nunca passar em branco. 11/03/2020


End file.
